A healthy spine is important to quality of life. In addition to muscular-skeletal support, it is also the central pathway for the nervous system. Many spinal defects can occur which may be mitigated or even repaired through spinal surgery. Corpectomy is one particular type of spinal surgery that typically involves removal of a portion of a vertebral body and/or adjacent intervertebral discs. Such removal is often followed by a reconstruction procedure to provide the mechanical support that is lost by the removal.